


Where do whores go?

by Northern_Lady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do whores go?

Sandor took another drink of ale. He could not believe that Sansa had been forced to marry Tyrion Fucking Lannister. She deserved better. So much better. The imp was a monster. He may not have a burned face or the ability to make men shit themselves in battle but he was a monster nonetheless. He would never forgive Tyrion for what he had done. The fact that the dwarf’s name was Lannister had been the only thing that had kept him from killing the half man years ago. He would never forgive him. Never. 

Just hearing the name Tyrion dredged up all sorts of memories that Sandor tried not to think about very often. He thought about the day that his sister had run away from home. She had been a kind sweet girl of only thirteen namedays. He had been only three years older himself at the time. He had seen the way she shyly watched Tyrion Lannister from a distance. She fancied him and he took no notice of her. It was her impossible dreams regarding Tyrion that kept her at Clegane keep for so long. Then Gregor had one of his many tantrums and frightened her into finally running away to escape him. For two weeks he looked for her whenever he had a break from his duties. He had agonized and worried for her. Perhaps some strange man had captured and taken advantage of her. Perhaps Gregor had killed her like he did their father and hid her body somewhere no one could find her. 

She finally came home late one evening and she was a bruised bloody mess. He didn’t have to ask if she had been raped. She had been taken so violently that it was a mystery how she had even managed to make it home on her own. He had carried her inside, sent for a maester, and held her while she wept incoherently against his chest. The maester examined her and tended her injuries and told them sadly that she would probably never be able to bear children because of what had been done to her. His sister refused to tell him what had happened to her. 

He returned to his duties and began hearing stories about the common girl that Tyrion had married and Tywin had taken away. She had been given to the Lannister men as a gift. All of them had taken her. It wasn’t difficult to put the truth together. Tyrion hadn’t recognized his sister and she had played along because she wanted to spend time with him, because she had cared for him for a long time. And look what he had done with her in return? 

A week later she took her own life. Sandor found her in the rookery, her wrists both cut, blood all over the floor, and a single parchment of paper rolled up in her hands. That note still haunted him to this day. 

“Please forgive me for what I’ve done. I should never have run away. I should never have allowed myself to believe that a Lannister could care for me. I can not live with the nightmares of what they did to me. I have no future. I can never have children. I can never be a wife, ruined as I am. I don’t want to live anymore. I can’t live anymore. -Tysha”

Sandor took another swig of his ale. Someday he would kill that fucking dwarf. Someday.


End file.
